my gorgeous tutor
by atashinokoi
Summary: Another story of YumiXSachiko. When Yumi gets troubles in English, comes Sachiko as a tutor, then, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1 The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yumi/ Sachiko/ Maria-sama ga miteru.

"30? It is really 30?', though it seems she wants to continue her questions, which maybe some repeated questions, the woman in her early 30s sighs and becomes silent. Then shakes her head slowly. She watch her daughter, who still lower her head, with mixed feeling. "I really don't know what to say, Yumi-chan.."

Yumi bits her lower lip, then lift her face to see her mother. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san.. I really-", stop to think for a moment, "-can't understand anything of that lesson. No matter what I do, it's still the same..", now she has watery eyes. She love her mother so much. And it hurts to see her disappointed face. And for the best part, she's the reason of that face. _Good job, Yumi! You really are the best daughter in the world! _She mentally slaps herself.

Suddenly, the door is open. Two people enter the living room where Yumi and her mother sit on the sofa. Fukuzawa Yuki and Kashiwagi Suguru. _Great! You two are always come at me in the most perfect timing!_

The two boy freeze for a moment, feeling some chilly air comes from Yumi's stare. "Ano, tadaima, Okaa-san, Onee-chan..", Yuki forces himself to greet her family. Suguru just smile to them.

"Ara, okaeri Yuki. Konnichiwa, Kashiwagi-kun. It's nice to see you two. Please have a seat.", her mother answers. Yumi just continue to stare at them.

When the two boy take a seat, her mother asks Kashiwagi. "Ne, Kashiwagi-kun, I believe that you have really good connection with various people. Can I ask you some help?"

"Of course, Miki-Obaa-san. Just say whatever you need, I'll gladly try my best to help you.", Suguru answers politely.

_I really have a bad feeling for this!, _Yumi mentally screams. Her mother smiles at Suguru's answer.

"Actually, I need an English tutor for Yumi, Kashiwagi-kun. It seem she really-", paused for a moment, which makes Yumi hold her breath, _Please don't mention my exam score!, _she screams in her head, "needs some helps in it", her mother continues with a smile. Yumi release her breath, which makes both Suguru and Yuki smile, clearly amused. Noticing this, Yumi glares once again at the two. They stop smiling. _Really! Yumi can be really scary sometime! _Yuki mentally sighs.

"Hmm.. Actually... I think I know a good tutor for Yumi-chan, Miki-Obaa-san. I think she's just the perfect one." Suguru says.

"Ara? She? A girl tutor then. Yokatta..", her mother responds. Yomi pouts.

"Then, I'll introduce her to all of you tomorrow?"

"That's quite good, Kashiwagi-kun. I think Yumi's ready to start the tutorial tomorrow." _Great! So that is my punishement! _Yumi mentally sighs.

"It's a deal then!", Suguru says, amused. Yumi and Yuki exchange glances. _It's really suspicious! _Both mentally scream.

**The next day, in the afternoon.**

Yumi pacing back-forth, slightly panicked, in her room. A minute ago, Yuki texts her saying that he and Suguru, and her new tutor, will get home about 5 more minutes. She's nervous. _I hope the tutor is not an ugly and scary woman! What will happen to me if she gets angry at me all the time?! Oh God! Please help me!_

The doorbell rings. Once, twice. Yumi races to the door in excellent speed. When she opens the door, her jaw drops. "Ara, is this Yumi-chan? Konnichiwa. I'm your new tutor, Ogasawara Sachiko. It's nice to meet you."

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 The First Chat

A/N.

First of all, thanks so much for you who reviewed this story!

And really, I'm surprised when I checked that more than a hundred viewers read the story, it just made me really happy! LOL. Well, though I know the story is really messy, and the best part, I still don't know which way this story will lead me to its ending. So please, don't hope anything fancy from my work. I'm really just an amateur writer. (Sigh… -_-)

Well! Enough with the depressing me! For you who still want to read this story, enjoy!

Time seemed to be frozen when i saw her. I mean, wow! How could such a beautiful girl exist! Compared to me, well, maybe I should stop this depressing thought before it's too late.

"Ehem!", I heard that, maybe it was a bit late after all.

"A-ano, nice t-to meet you t-too, Ogasawara-san. Please, come in.", I stuttered answering her greeting. Well, that was my best try to respond her, so no more comment for myself, idiot Yumi!

"Thank you, Yumi-chan. Pardon for the intrusion.", she answered me smoothly. I heard giggles from the boys behind her, that I just realized I'd been forgotten their presents.

"My, Yumi-chan. How could you tell her to come in, but not to us? I think that's just too cold.", I heard Suguru's teasing voice. I glared at him, but no word spoken. Just gestures to let them in too. The boys smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

Realizing that I still stood beside the door, I eagerly walked toward the beauty who still didn't sit herself.

"Please, have a seat, Ogasawara-san. Okaa-san is still in the kitchen, I'll inform her your arrival. Is there anything you'd like to drink?", wow, I'm amazed at myself to speak smoothly in front of her. She just smiled and politely declined my offer. Well, whatever. I went to kitchen, finding the boys talking with my mother. Oh, maybe they had told her.

"Okaa-san, the tutor has arrived. Should I take some drinks?", I saw my mother stopped talking then turned to me.

"That's not necessary, Yumi-chan. Just go to your room to start the study, I'll take the drinks there when I'm done.", Okaa-san answered with smile. They boys smiled too, but I thought the smiles a bit different. It that a smile or smirk? Shrugged, I just muttered an okay then proceed what Okaa-san told me to. Back again to the beauty sat on the sofa.

"Um, Ogasawara-san, my mother told me to lead you to my room so we can start the study. She'll be there too when she's done.", I saw her nodded and smiled, got up then walked slowly towards me. I led her to upstairs, where my room was. We walked slowly, without words.

"Um, please come in.", I said while opening my room door. She just smiled and walked in. I followed her behind after closing the door.

"You can sit on my bed, Ogasawara-san. I'll take the chair for myself.", she just smiled at me. Really, it made me lost of words. I didnt know what to talk about. Seiing I was being silent, she smiled again then motioned to me to sit beside her, on bed. I did.

"First of all, Yumi-chan, I want you to call me Sachiko. I think that's more appropriate since we'll be a tutor and a student.", she smiled and I nodded to her words. "Also,", she continued, "I'm a silent person by nature, so you don't have to force yourself to have a conversation with me all the time.", I blushed. So she realized that I forced myself a bit to talk to her all the time.

"I'm sorry, Oga- I mean Sachiko-san. I just- just try to make you co-comfortable here." She nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Please don't get the wrong impression, Yumi-chan. I really enjoy being here with your company, if that's what you mean.", she giggled a bit. I blushed more.

"We-well, if you said so." She nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Yumi-chan. I heard that you have a bit problem in your English. Is it true?", she asked me. I groaned mentally. Oh, how embarrassing.

"Actually, it's not 'a bit', Sachiko-san. It's a really big problem I got there. Really, I just don't understand any of it." She chuckled at my answer.

"Well, do not worry too much, Yumi-chan. I'm here to help you, so don't be too hard on yourself." Her words encouraged me a bit. But my mind suddenly shifted to another thought. I couldn't stop myself asking her.

"Um, Sachiko-san, I'm sorry if I'm a bit rude, but, um, c-can I know wh-what relationship you have with Sugu- I mean Kashiwagi-san?", I stuttered hopelessly. She seemed a bit surprised to my question which I know it was unrelated to previous thing we discussed.

"Well, maybe you can say, he's my ex-fiancé." She giggled. My eyes widen and my mouth started to open mindlessly. She giggled more at my expression. "Perhaps, you won't mind hearing a bit about my tale, Yumi-chan?", she offered me with amused smile. I blushed again.

"I-if you don't mind, Sa-Sachiko-san.", she laughed a bit.

"Then, today there won't be any study lesson I think, since my tale will be a bit long though I just said 'a bit', is that okay with you, Yumi-chan?"I nodded enthusiastically. She laughed again. "Well, let's start then."

Another A/N.

Well, that's all I can think of for now. Really, my mind goes blank! LOL.

For all readers and viewers who still read this story, thank you so much! And your reviews really make me happy and make me eagerly start to try writing again. Though I know it's really not much and unsatisfying, but please bear with me.

About the update tempo, I can't promise you anything since I can't schedule myself to update the chapters regularly. Something called real life wouldn't allow me, haha.

Well, see you then in the next chapter! Have a nice day!

-atashi no koi-


End file.
